Richard Grayson (Earth 2)
World's End After Darkseid and Apokolips make their second attack upon Earth 2 the second Wonders of the World formulate contingency plans for the non-metahumans in places such as the World Army Refugee stronghold in Chicago where the Graysons are taking refuge. Whilst rations lower and tensions raise Barbara confides in Richard that she wishes she still wore her badge. However, after an attack by some ravagers within the refugee camp , Barbara deputizes several other asylum seekers to combat the lowering moral levels in the camp, including her husband, Richard and Ted Grant. In addition to the dissent within the camp a meteor shower of debris is sent from Apokolips toward Earth 2, and ultimately to Chicago. Barbara is hit rather badly, but not mortally, by some debris and the whole Grayson family are whisked away from the chaos by Lottie, seemingly another refugee, on her motorbike. After an altercation on the road the foursome arrive at an abandoned Navy Pier now turned into a crude fortress which Lottie calls Gomorrah. The people of Gomorrah knock Richard unconscious and imprison Barbara for being a cop with the intent of making her fight a chained Parademon as some form of sacrifice for "The Beast". Upon seeing his wife imprisoned Richard goes into a combative trance and frees Barbara whilst the ersatz sanctuary descends into chaos and the couple ride back to the World Army camp to find their son. When they return and find Johnny the family attempt to board an already overfilled evacuating train; whilst Barbara attempts to secure a place for her family she is shot in the chest by someone already on-board and John Constantine watches. Constantine and his allies then begin to attack Barbara's killers and they board the train to escape the imminent tidal wave. As the train pulls away Grayson hands his son over to Jonni Thunder and awaits his inevitable death in Chicago. Rage fills Richard as he waits for the tidal wave to arrive, he finds himself fighting his wife's killer and only the memory of his son pulls him through, ultimately Grayson beats the murderer to a pulp with a baseball bat until the wave hits the city. At the last moment Ted Grant knocks a reluctant Grayson out and the two flee the torrent. Ted begins to train Grayson when he wakes but when the duo come across a train tunnel entrance and discover that the train John was on had derailed underground and the two race into the tunnels. Underground Richard finds the derailed train but is surrounded by a pack of scavengers, employing the techniques Ted taught him he easily fights them off - albeit rather violently. Having arrived in Atom's Haven Richard and Ted seek out the group who last had his son and they soon encounter Obsidian and the three start to fight before Jonni Thunder stops them and explain that Brainwave had taken control of the minds of the people in the Haven. After following the crowds Grayson discovers Brainwave's plan to board a spaceshuttle and flee from Earth 2. After finding his son Brainwave spots Richard in the crowd and, since he can not be controlled, orders Ted to shoot him - preventing this is Batman and Huntress who swoop in and knock Brainwave out thus releasing all the minds and causing a large panic wherein Richard loses his son again. Having found his son again, Richard, Ted and John line up to board an evacuation ship though they are refused under the proviso of women and children first so Richard gives his son away again, this time - unknowingly - to Big Barda and K'li both of whom are on the run after having been defeated. As the battle against Darkseid and Apokolips reaches its climax Richard flies into battle alongside Batman in one of the reacquired spaceships and later the two man an artillery gun as the Green Lantern saves all the survivors and Apokolips engulf the planet. Convergence Moments before their destruction at the hands of Darkseid's Omega Beams Richard, Yolanda Montez who kisses Richard as he pulls her from the ground, Batman and other heroes of Earth 2 appear on a foreign planet and are accosted by a metallic fluid that prevents their movement and soon Telos himself arrives asking where they had come from. Explaining that their planet was surely destroyed by Apokolips' attack Telos becomes enraged at his miscalculations and reveals that he serves Brainiac and is beginning a war between the worlds to decree a worthy victor. Noticing that Telos' bonds on the Wonders were weakening they escape and attack him as Grayson reflects on the events that brought him to this planet. The battle ends at a standstill and Telos fades and after the Wonders go looking for others. Batman and Grayson go into Gotham - mostly so Batman can ensure Grayson's attitude does not get him kills or ruin Alan Scott's plan and the two head for the nearest Gotham City to find allies. There they find an alternate Batman, Alfred and a New Earth version of Richard's deceased wife, Barbara. The Waynes reconcile and Bruce lends Thomas a Batplane to rejoin the others who had met Deimos. What the duo do not realize is that their plane had been followed by a variety of Bruce's rogues gallery. Having run out of Miraclo Thomas Wayne confronts the army of villains and, luring them close, explodes a bomb hidden upon his person killing many of them. Richard, who remained away from the conflict understands why Thomas had to do this but, turning around, finds himself before the Clown Prince himself, The Joker who promptly shoots him in the stomach and severs Richards spine, disabling him. As the Joker stands above him paralysed body, Telos appears and breaks his neck citing that of all the universal constants - such as the inevitability of a Wayne/Grayson partnership, the Joker was a blight in every timeline, and he demands to know where Richards allies has gone. Telos can see that Richard Grayson is fighting for his survival - and that's exactly what he wanted. Dick is sure that Telos intends to kill him, but can't figure out why he's been hesitating. The planet's sentience explains that he came to save this Richard Grayson - or at least give him the opportunity to save himself. He can heal Dick's shattered spine with his molding metal. He warns, though, that Dick and his friends must join in the convergence. The two of them need not be enemies - so long as Dick is on the winning side. The Society Grayson is in hot pursuit of the man responsible for the crash landing of countless survivor ships who fled from their previous homeworld after it had been consumed by Apokolips. While on the hunt for Terry Sloan as the new Batman after his Predecessors demise during the multiversal cluster pilgrimage. Soon after; Terry has a run in with the forces of Johnny Sorrow leaving Dick to dodge their sniper fire after they double back on him; beforehand Richard has a brief flashback remembering back 12 months ago, to the day where he and his fellow nomads found themselves on the world they now call home. While also becoming paralytic again after Telos power which restored his mobility faded once he had left. As he saw numerous ships fall towards him perpetrated by his quarry he sipped right back to reality only to witness Sloan getting away after having dispatched Sorrow and his men. During his pause for thought over the latter asking if "HE" was the one who sent Dick after him in the first place, a desperate mid-air escape on Sloan's part had left a grappled Batman crashing against a searchlight contemplating what could have the most powerful man on their new planet cringing in abject fear. Batman soon wakes to be greeted by a more seasoned pair of Wonders consisting of The Flash and Huntress. Having asked who all knew of Sloan's occupational terrace of their new world Doctor Impossible droops in surrounded by a techno grid stating everyone knows and has assembled to apprehend him, but Batman demanded Terrific find Sloan before the others do. Terry's words still ringing around in his mind after he picks himself up. When Richard finally catches up to Sloan however; he's already accessed the Source Vault having activated something called a terraformer. A green metallic cube which has the power to reshape worlds to the liking of whosoever wields it and having activated it now gives Sloan the ability to re-purpose the New Earth 2, leaving Batman grumbling at this new turn of events. | Powers = | Abilities = * : His combat skills were taught by Huntress. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * | Equipment = Batsuit: | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Barbara Gordon's Love Interests